Olba
|kanji = オルバ |romaji = Oruba |gender = Male |age = 14, 15 (currently) |height = 140 cm (4'6") (former) |allies = Umm Madaura Bhrol Yon Alon Birgit Byouk Umm Madaura’s Crew Alibaba Saluja Sharrkan |enemies = Hakuryuu Ren |occupation = Pirate (former) |affiliation = Umm Madaura’s Crew Sindria |manga = Night 123 |anime = Episode 28 |japanese = |image gallery = yes}} Olba (オルバ, Oruba) is a former Pirate, and prominent member of Umm Madaura’s Crew. When the crew was captured, he, along with his companions, were sent to Sindria, where he currently resides. Appearance Olba is a small and thin boy. He has dark and disheveled hair, tied in a long pony-tail. He has the right side of his head shaved. In his left ear, he has an earring, whose form is that of a chain ended in a spike. He has several tribal-style tattoos, three in his head and two in his abdominal. He has no right hand, and in its place he had his Magic Tool, Ala Rasas. He wears a robe that covers his shoulders, and a fur skirt. He also wears high boots. All of Umm Madaura's pirates have a viking style to their appearance. A little over a year after he was brought to Sindria, Olba grew substantially. He no longer has upside-down triangle marks on each cheek. He has grown hair on the right side of his head and wears it braided. He wears less of his hair in a ponytail now, letting most of it flow down. Reflecting his new demeanor, Olba's general appearance has become more kind and outgoing. Personality Olba is extremely loyal to Umm Madaura, the person he thinks he owes his life to. He's kind with his "little brothers", and always played with the youngest with a smile. All Umm Madaura's pirates rely and depend on him, despite Olba not being the oldest, and he seems to have some sense of leadership. Even if he's a good companion, he has no problems with attacking, robbing and kidnapping, and he had no mercy to Umm Madaura's enemies. Even though, all of this could be because of Umm Madaura's brain-washing. After being in Sindria for a over a year, Olba was shown being thankful to Alibaba, since Alibaba managed to spare the pirates' life. Olba offered his help to Alibaba anytime. His personality is similar to Sharrkan, due to the fact that he spent much time with him training. History A little is known about Olba's past but, he, like many of his fellow pirates, were children collected by Umm Madaura in order to be part of her crew. He said he was saved by her when he was a child in poverty, but since Umm Madaura kidnapped children and brain-washed them, it's probably true that Olba was kidnapped too. Plot Pirates Arc Olba is seen next to Umm Madaura playing with some of his "little brothers" in a village his companions are looting. Two crew members come in and inform Umm Madaura that a big ship is near. She asks what they should do, as this is quite troubling.Night 123, Pages 3-5 The ship is the one Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana are traveling on. Morgiana looks toward the shore and says that the village is burning. Olba rises from the ocean inside of a gravity bubble, and says that she has good eyes. Aladdin and Morgiana wonder how he's flying. A little kid comes from behind Olba, and he tells it to hold and that he'll be done in a moment. He tells everyone that this is a good ship, and he's it's loaded with good stuff. He tells them to give everything to me. When they ask him who is he, he uses his Magic Tool to make ships emerge from the sea, and answers, with a sadistic smile, that they are pirates. The pirates start to board the ship. When the people on the ship asks who they are, an old man says those are Umm Madaura’s ships. The pirates take the top off their swords an reveal their Magic Tools, Sharrar Rasas. Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Alibaba begin to counterattack, which makes the pirates ask for Olba's help.Night 123, Pages 7-15 Olba calls them pathetic, and asks if they call themselves children of Umm Madaura. One pirate apologizes and Olba pats him on the head and tells him to move. He looks at Aladdin and asks him how old he is. Olba then disregards his question and says that it doesn't change the fact that Aladdin's a magician who's getting in Umm Madaura's way. Olba raises his hook in the air, which comes off and reveals his Magic Tool, Ala Rasas. He forms a huge shell around the 4 person group. He lifts them into the air, with them wondering what this is. He lifts them over the ocean and pops the shell. As they fall in, Morgiana tries to grab unto the ship using the chains of her Household Vessel, Amol Selseila, but a couple pirates shoot her down. Olba bids them a farewell, then asks a couple pirates of they got the cargo, and they answered yes. Then, plant vines start to wrap around one of their arms, and tree branches start to appear from the ocean.Night 123, Pages 15-20 The branches bring out Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana from the ocean. The branches come from Hakuryuu. He forms some of them around his arm, and says its his turn to fight. The pirates are all questioning what happened to Hakuryuu's arm. Olba tells them to not be scared, and to make themselves worthy of Umm Madaura's name. They attack Hakuryuu with their Magic Tools, but he slices threw their attacks. Olba is surprised, and he tells them to not falter and for all of them to attack together. All of the pirates point their Magic Tools at Hakuryuu, but he attacks first. Hakuryuu uses Zaug Mobarezo, which summons dragon-like creatures that bite some of the pirates. Before he attacks again, Olba tells him to stop. Olba and a couple of the pirates have a couple men held at sword-point. Olba says if they try anything else, then they'll see the guy's head fly off. Aladdin and Alibaba step back, and Olba says says that they should be good, an let them have the cargo. After they get the cargo, Olba lowers the ships into the ocean.Night 124, Pages 1-9 They arrive at their pirate base, a fortress, where Umm Madaura is waiting.Night 124, Pages 17-18 The pirates make a banquet, and Umm Madaura praises Olba for his good job. Then Aladdin's group arrives, because they want to save the kidnapped children. Olba tells Bhrol to attack them, and all pirates shoot with their magic tools, but Aladdin uses his Har-Har Rasas and counteracts their offensive. Olba orders Alon, Yon and Byouk to jump, and wraps them with his Ala Rasas, from where they attack again Alibaba and company. The pirates get into holes in their fortress from which they can attack without being hit, but Morgiana hunts them. After that, Olba and his friends are captured.Night 125, Pages 13-18Night 126 Umm Madaura then intervenes and attacks Alibaba and his group with more magic tools, but they manage to survive.Night 127, Pages 2-18 When Aladdin and the others reach where Umm Madaura is, Olba is with some other pirates wielding a sword, in order to protect her.Night 128 When her Holy Mother Halo Fan is useless against the protagonists except for Hakuryuu, Olba leads the pirates to fight them.Night 129 While Alibaba and Hakuryuu are fighting, Olba helps Umm Madaura to escape, but they are captured by Aktia's Kingdom army.Night 131, Pages 1-9 When Hakuryuu kills Umm Madaura, Olba's in shock state manages to get rid of the ropes that bind him, and attacks Hakuryuu with fury. He fails, and Hakuryuu coldly tells him that there's no reason to be sad since he and the other pirates were mere tools to Umm Madaura, that they were not loved since the beginning. Olba watches for a last time the corpse of his deceased "mother" and begins to fall into depravity.Night 132, Pages 5-10 Alibaba talks with Aktia's soldiers and convinces them to let the pirates go to Sindria. Then Alibaba approaches Olba, and tells him to be strong since now all the other pirates depend on him. Olba's Rukh becomes white again and he departs with his "little brothers" to Sindria, thanking Alibaba and swearing that he will never forgive Hakuryuu.Night 132, Pages 11-16 Current Arc When Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana return to Sindria, Olba and the members of Umm Madaura's former pirate crew go to greet Alibaba. Alibaba has no clue who Olba is at first. Alibaba is in awe at how much Olba grew, noting that he grew too much. Flattered, Olba says he's really indebted to Sindria. He adds that he was taught sword techniques and his body was drilled by hard work. Olba says the person he's most indebted to is Alibaba, and that Alibaba can ask for the crews help anytime. Alibaba says he doesn't remember Olba having such a (friendly) personality.Night 199, Pages 9 - 10 Later, at the welcome home banquet, Olba tells Alibaba he really wanted to meet him. He offers to pour Alibaba's drink. Alibaba says Olba seems to be doing well here, and that he's really happy about it. He asks who influenced him so much that Olba would have such a change in personality, but he guesses Sharrkan right off the bat. Sharrkan greets Alibaba, then asks him if he became a "man" while he was in Reim. Everyone is surprised by this question. Sharrkan says that the noblewomen of Remano love the gladiators, so Alibaba surely met one or two. Alibaba shares a look with Toto, and tries to keep her quiet. Olba notices this and asks what that was. Olba and Birgit asks if Toto is Alibaba's lover. Sharkkan asks if Alibaba really got a girlfriend in Reim, and slowly Alibaba answers yes.Night 199, Pages 13 - 18 The next day Olba and company learn that Alibaba was actually lying about having a girlfriend. When Alibaba admits that he did not actually do anything with anyone in Reim, Olba says that his opinion of Alibaba has not changed. Olba then comforts Alibaba alongside Aladdin and Sharrkan. Abilities Olba Ala Rasas.png|Ala Rasas Ala Rasas1.png|Ala Rasas hidden as a hook Olba (and the other "children" of Umm Madaura) has a little more Magoi than average people. He say's he's sure about that because he saw Umm Madaura using a Magic Tool to examine their Magoi quantity.Night 133, Pages 6-7 Swordsmanship : During his time in Sindria, Olba was taught sword techniques by Sharrkan.Night 199, Pages 9 & 13 Magic Magic Tools Ala Rasas (Floating Shell) : It is a Magic Tool that Olba uses. It uses Gravity Magic to create a ball that can make things float. The ball can be used on oneself or on others. Battles/Events Relationships Umm Madaura Olba was extremely loyal to Umm Madaura, whom he saw and loved as his real mother. He performed without hesitating any order she gave him. Umm Madaura’s Crew Despite not being the oldest, he was considered the "big brother" of Umm Madaura's children, and all the pirates love and respect him. Olba sees them as his family and protects them, and is very kind with the youngest. Alibaba Saluja Alibaba saved Olba and the other pirates from death (and falling into depravity), sending them to Sindria. Because of that, Olba is very grateful to Alibaba, and even offered to serve him. Also, he thinks he's a strange person.Night 133, Pages 6-7 He now thinks of Alibaba as his big bro.Night 199, Page 13 Hakuryuu Ren Olba deeply hates Hakuryuu for killing Umm Madaura, and said that he cannot forgive him for that. Trivia *The name "Olba" is possibly a play on of the word "Heart, core, within" قلب in Arabic (pronounced: kulb in Quranic Arabic, pronounced Olb in Eastern Arabic, the "a" at the end of the name makes the name translate literally into "Her Heart" or "Within her") possibly referencing Olba's ability to put himself within a bubble. Maybe can be reference of Olba being the "core" of the pirates, since he was the "older brother" of the crew. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Aktia Kingdom Category:Sindria